


Silence

by Alhana_Iris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alhana_Iris/pseuds/Alhana_Iris
Summary: El silencio es un arma peligrosa.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Porque es Dean, pero podría ser Sam. Y porque sin ellos no podríamos hablar sobre algunas cosas.

Se queda callado.

Él le mira, esperando. Ojos cansados, expresión agotada.

Conoce el peligro del silencio.

Intuye sus efectos, el resultado de levantar esos muros que ha tenido que construir por pura supervivencia. Es como una película aprendida de memoria. Puede recrear en su mente el inicio y el final de esa estrategia que se ha convertido en su forma de subsistencia. Apartar la mirada, no pensar, no reaccionar, fijar la vista en el camino hacia delante. Es capaz de prever lo que sucederá, lo que ocurrirá. Lo que ya ha ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Polvo, piedras, hierro, escombros cayendo a su alrededor cuando todo se derrumbe. Un edificio en llamas. Agrietado y silencioso. 

Él le sigue mirando, en sus ojos una pregunta. 

Y le gustaría responderla, contestarla sin deshacerse en pedazos. Sin romperse el corazón en el intento, sin traicionarse. Debería de ser fácil hacer algo (correr, huir, arreglarlo o abrazarse), pero las costumbres son como pilares seguros donde resguardarse. Hace un intento que tiembla en sus labios un instante y después nada. Se queda quieto. Paralizado.

En silencio. 

En silencio.

Pasa una eternidad, y él finalmente deja de mirarle. 


End file.
